Sixth
by Alastar
Summary: Sixth grade. The year everything changed. Kate left us that year. That was the year Lizzie & I fell hard for Ethan Craft. And that was also the year (though I'll never tell Lizzie) that I got my first kiss.
1. Losing Kate

HEY! I want to dedicate this story to funky pink high top, (gvstar419) cuz its her birthday tommorow!!!! (saturday) I LOVE YOU!  
  
WE MUST CONVERT MY FRIEND!  
  
****************  
  
"Kate's coming home today!"  
  
Lizzie had been dancing around like a pixie the entire day. After being away for a whole month, Kate Sanders was finally coming home from camp.  
  
Lizzie and I had been waiting around all morning until two o'clock, which was when her bus was supposed to come in. Then, at the exact moment the clock struck 2:00, Lizzie grabbed her bike and bolted down the sidewalk faster than lightning. I had a hard time keeping up with her.  
  
After about ten minutes of breathless peddling, we reached Stanton Street. Kate's street. Lizzie braked her bike fast, and I nearly ran into the back of her. She stayed on the bike, balancing out by putting one foot on the ground.  
  
I knew Lizzie liked Kate more than me. She had known Kate since kindergarten. I had only moved here in third grade. When everyone was already matched up. But Lizzie, Gordo, and Kate took me in. And for that, I was grateful. Still...I wanted to be able to share secrets with someone like Lizzie and Kate did. I wanted someone I could share absolutely everything with. And I was sure I could do that if Kate wasn't there.  
  
The last month had been a dream. Lizzie and I were constantly together, joined at the hip. But I was afraid that was going to be over now that Kate was back to resume her "best friend" position.  
  
I looked over at Lizzie. She was nervously bouncing her foot, twirling her long blonde hair around her finger. I loved Lizzie's hair. It was long and thick and blonde, to the middle of her back. She was talking about cutting it, which I thought was crazy.  
  
I touched my own hair. I hated it. I was dark, and only in a short bob to my ears. You couldn't do anything with it. I ran my fingers through it. My mom said it made me look like a pixie. I thought it made me look like an idiot.  
  
"Kate!"  
  
I took in a short breath as I saw the car pulling up into the driveway, and started peddling again. Lizzie had already thrown her bike into the grass and broke into a run toward the car.  
  
She tapped on the window. "Hey!"  
  
Kate smiled. A small smile. A different smile than the one I had seen before.  
  
I frowned. Something was wrong. I sensed it.  
  
Lizzie obviously didn't sense it. She threw her arms around Kate and screamed. "I'm so glad you're back!!!"  
  
Kate squirmed out of her arms, and went to the trunk to get her bags. "Uh...yeah. Me too." She pulled her bag over her shoulder, and started toward the house.  
  
Lizzie slumped. "Kate?"  
  
Kate turned around. "Lizzie, I'm real tired. From the bus ride, you know? Maybe you and Miranda could come back tommorow?"  
  
Lizzie looked at the ground, kicking at a pebble. "Uh...sure Kate."  
  
Kate smiled. "Good."  
  
The phone rang from inside. I could hear it faintly. "Kate!!!" Mrs. Sanders called, "Your friend from camp, Claire, is on the phone!"  
  
Kate grinned. "Coming Mom! Uh...bye Lizzie." Then she ran inside.  
  
**************  
  
Lizzie didn't talk the entire bike ride home. She rode slowly, so it took alot longer than it did before.  
  
Finally, when we we dropped our bikes in front of her house, Lizzie looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Miranda, are we losing Kate?"  
  
Yes, I wanted to say, Yes, we are.  
  
"No way!" I said, waving my hand like it was no big deal, "She's just overly excited about camp. She'll be back to normal by tommorow."  
  
But she wasn't.  
  
We rode to her house together. It was especially hot, and it was times like those I wished I could put my hair up.  
  
Kate was in the hard front yard, doing cartwheels with some girl I'd never met. They were talking and laughing.  
  
Lizzie parked her bike. "Hey Kate."  
  
Kate stopped laughing. "Uh...hey Lizzie. Miranda."  
  
I nodded.  
  
The unknown girl looked Lizzie up and down. "Kate...who's this?"  
  
Kate bit her lip. "Uh...Claire, this is Lizzie McGuire. Lizzie, this is Claire Miller."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Claire," Lizzie said dully. Anyone could tell it wasn't nice for her to meet her.  
  
"Whatever," Claire said in a particularally haughty voice that made my blood boil, "Are we going to practice or what, Kate?"  
  
"Uh...yeah. Lizzie, Miranda. You can go get something to drink, and watch us practice, I guess. If you want."  
  
"Practice for what?" I asked.  
  
"Cheerleading tryouts." Kate's eyes sparkled. "We're trying out for the team."  
  
"Uh...cool." I went inside with Lizzie.  
  
It felt so good to gulp down a glass of ice-cold lemonade. It was boiling outside. How could Kate stand to be down flips and cartwheels out there?  
  
We watched them for about fifteen minutes, until they got tired of it, and went to Kate's room. We followed.  
  
"Oh my god, Brad Pitt is so hot," Kate said.  
  
"Josh Hartnett is way hotter," Claire said.  
  
"I totally agree."  
  
Lizzie looked at the floor, tracing patterns in the carpet. "I think Adam Lamberg is hot."  
  
Claire rolled her eyes. Suddenly she whispered something in Kate's ear. Kate stood up, and they went into the hall.  
  
I wanted to know what they were saying.  
  
I crept out into the hall where they couldn't see me, but I could still here what they were saying.  
  
"Tell them to leave," Claire said, "They're total geeks."  
  
"I know..." Kate whined, "But I've known Lizzie for awhile and..."  
  
"Get rid of them. Now. Tell them to go home; that you don't like them anymore. Claire's your best friend now."  
  
My eyes were wide. Lizzie would be a wreck for weeks, months, if Kate told her this. I ran into the room.  
  
"Lizzie, I forgot. My mom wanted us to help out with dinner. She's making a big meal, and um...come on, Lizzie. We have to go."  
  
Lizzie stared at me, then shrugged. I think she wanted an excuse to leave.  
  
I pulled her out by the arm. She barely had time to say, "Goodbye."  
  
************  
  
School. It was our last year at Hillridge Elementary, and we were at the top. Sixth graders. The 'big' kids.  
  
On the ride there, Lizzie stared at Kate, sitting at the back of the bus with Claire and a few other cheerleaders.  
  
Gordo sat on the edge of the seat. The bus was overcrowded, and we had to sit three to a seat.  
  
Gordo was nice. He was the smartest person I'd ever met, and was very reasonable and rationable. Lizzie had had a crush on him two years ago. I don't blame her. Gordo was adorable. Kind of short for his age, curly brown hair, cute little glasses. He couldn't wait until middle school. Thats when his parents said he could finally get contacts.  
  
But I thought the glasses just added character to him. They were part of what made Gordo...Gordo.  
  
Suddenly I heard Lizzie gasp. "Oh...my...God."  
  
I looked up at what she was gaping at, and I gaped to. Ethan Craft had entered the bus. But he looked...different.  
  
"He is a total hottie!" Lizzie whispered into my ear.  
  
"I know, I know," I mumbled. I could barely speak. Last year, Ethan was a short, skinny, gawky kid with braces. But now...  
  
"I feel years of girl talk coming on," Gordo mumbled.  
  
"Shut up." I hit him. He feigned great pain, and I hit him again.  
  
Ethan passed us. "Lizzie. Miranda. Gor-don."  
  
Lizzie squealed. "He talked to us!" She was so excited, she didn't notice him take a seat in the back beside Kate.  
  
**************  
  
What do you think? Is it good? Terrpible! Tell me in a review!!! Please!!! 


	2. Undescribable

The first day was weird.  
  
It was kind of like walking through a dream. A bad one. The desks in homeroom were grouped in groups of four. Gordo took a seat across from Lizzie, and I took a seat next to him. Lizzie was quiet. The empty seat next to her was dark and foreboding.  
  
She threw her backpack into it.  
  
Then her eyes wandered across the room, where Kate was sitting with Claire and two other cheerleaders. Lizzie eyes stared at them longingly. She missed Kate so much; I could tell.  
  
She finally managed to rip her eyes away from her ex-best friend. "So Miranda...want to spend the night friday."  
  
She was trying to fill the hole that Kate had left up with me. And I was fine with that.  
  
"Sure Lizzie!"  
  
Lizzie grinned. "We can do lots of fun stuff, like eat ice cream, and watch scary movies, and call boys."  
  
Stuff she and Kate used to love to do together, and I always fell like I was intruding opon.  
  
Well, that was no more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mom, can I spend the night at Lizzie's friday?"  
  
My mom sat on the couch. She was huge. In about a month I was going to have a baby sister named Cassandra. Cassandra and Miranda. Ugh. But we were going to call her Cassie.  
  
"Sure, Miranda. Just be back by Saturday afternoon; your cousin Julia's coming to visit."  
  
"Okay." I wasn't looking forward to it. Julia didn't speak much English.  
  
I went to my room and picked up the phone. I dialed Gordo's number.  
  
It rang three times before he picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Gordo. Its me." I felt closer to Gordo than Lizzie, and I needed someone to talk to. "Can we talk?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I mean, like, in person."  
  
Gordo hesitated. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Just meet me at the park?"  
  
"Of course." We hung up, and I went over to me closet.  
  
I peeled off the clothes I had worn to school, and then pulled on some denim shorts and a cute blue tank top that said Angel in cursive white letters. I brushed my hair, put on my flip flops, and ran outside.  
  
The park was a good ten minute walk, but it felt good to walk in the fresh air, alone. It gave me time to think.There was a light breeze that felt good when it ran through my short it.  
  
"Well if it isn't Loozie's little sidekick, Miranda."  
  
I stopped thinking, and looked in front of me. Claire stood there sneering, arms crossed. Kate stood beside her, trying to look cool, but looking a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
  
Claire looked at Kate, expectant. She wanted her to insult me. It was hard for Kate, I could tell. But not as hard as it would have been if I were Lizzie.  
  
"Get out of our way, Dorkchez. We need to get by. We're on our way to Ethan Craft's house." She flashed a smirk, and pushed by.  
  
I stared at her in utter horror. Why would Ethan ever want them around. I ran the rest of the way tp the park.  
  
************  
  
"I just don't want Lizzie to get hurt."  
  
Gordo and I sat on the swings, slowly going back and forth. The sun was going down, and it was getting a bit chilly. I wrapped my arms around me.  
  
"Are you cold?"  
  
I smiled at Gordo. "Well...a little bit." He took off his shirt (he always wore two) and wrapped it around me. The sleeves didn't go even past my elbows, but I felt warmer somehow.  
  
"I think..." Gordo said, "That Lizzie will be okay. She'll be upset for awhile...Kate was her best friend. But you're a great person, Miranda. Anyone would who has you as a friend should count their blessings. I know I do."  
  
I smiled. Gordo was so sweet. So sweet...  
  
He tilted his head, his curls falling to one side. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine.  
  
My first kiss.  
  
He tasted like peppermint, and smelled like autumn. The kiss was short and sweet and perfect.  
  
When I opened my eyes he was gone, and I was left there, warm but shivering in his shirt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Was Ch.2 okay? Review. 


	3. Where in the World is David Gordon?

Hey everybody! MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT! I have been christened GROOVY CRANAPPLE CLOG by my great friend, Funki pink high top! I feel so complete now that I'm in the Sisterhood!!!!  
  
************  
  
I touched my lips. So this was what a kiss felt like. A real, real kiss. My first kiss.  
  
I shuffled down the sidewalk in a trance, wishing Gordo hadn't run away. We needed to talk. This was important! To me, at least. Was it important to him?  
  
I had never had a boyfriend, unless you count Nick Davidson, who sat behind me on the bus in second grade and would never stop touching my hair. Did this make Gordo my boyfriend?  
  
I wondered what the kiss had meant ti him. Did it mean her liked me- liked me? Or did he just slip and fall on my lips?  
  
Stupid thinking. Fall on my lips? What are the chances of that?! Falling on lips...falling on lips...  
  
I let the door slam, and kicked off my flip flops. I threw Gordo's shirt on the floor, and fell on the bed, burying my face in the pillow. I sat up, swiped Gordo's shirt off the floor. It smelled nice...like him. Like autumn, yes...but even more like cinnamon and boy smell and faintly like soap. I took in a deep whiff. What did his mom wash this in?!  
  
I smoothed it out carefully, and hung it in the back of my closet. Then I picked up the phone and dialed Gordo's number.  
  
"Hello. Gordon residence."  
  
"Hi Mrs. Gordon." I sat the edge of my bed, nervously biting my nails. "Is Gordo there?"  
  
"Oh, hi Miranda. No, he's at Lizzie right now. I'll tell him you called, though, okay?"  
  
A pang of jealously went through my heart. "Uh...okay Mrs. Gordon. Bye."  
  
I clicked the phone off.  
  
***********  
  
I set my tray down. "Eww..." I said, peeling up the burger bun to reveal a cosmic orange ooze, "They call this food?"  
  
"Supposedly," Lizzie said, "Wheres Gordo?"  
  
I had gathered from most of the day that Gordo hadn't told Lizzie about the kiss, and for that I was grateful. I didn't want Lizzie knowing. I wanted it to be all my own.  
  
Gordo had avoided me. It was driving me crazy! I liked him, I really did.  
  
"Ladiesss..."  
  
I heard Lizzie squeal. I looked up, and suddenly all my worries about Gordo melted away. "Uh...hi...Ethan..."  
  
Ethan nodded, and looked around. "So...wheres Gor-don? Doesn't he normally hang out with you guys?"  
  
Lizzie couldn't speak. "Uh..um..bah...Gor-Gord..he not here..."  
  
I took over, to save her any further embarrassment. "We don't know where Gordo is right now. I guess he wandered off."  
  
Ethan shrugged, and walked off.  
  
"How can you just...talk to him?! Lizzie demanded, "I couldn't say anything...comprehensible..."  
  
I shrugged. Maybe because I really like someone else...  
  
************  
  
"Okay Miranda. Your turn."  
  
I grinned, picked up the phone, and dialed in the number. "Its ringing!" I hissed. Lizzie was bouncing up and down on her bed with excitement.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
I gave a nervous giggle. "Um...hi, is Ethan there?"  
  
"Uh...I'm Ethan."  
  
I squealed, and covered up the mouthpiece. "Its him!"  
  
Lizzie burst into giggles, then crammed some popcorn into her mouth.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Say something!" Lizzie cried.  
  
"Uh, is your refridegerator running?"  
  
Lizzie smacked her head.  
  
"Uh..." Ethan said, "I think so-Oh my god! I better go catch it!"  
  
I shook my head. Not the brightest crayon in the box, but... "Wait Ethan! Um...do you like anyone?"  
  
Lizzie screamed, then covered her mouth.  
  
"Um...I dunno. Is this Lizzie? Cuz the ID box says, McGuire, Sam and..."  
  
I quickly slammed down the phone. "He thinks that was you!"  
  
"What?! I-I'm gonna die!"  
  
Lizzie quickly recovered though. We decided to play truth or dare.  
  
"Truth," I said. I wasn't prepared to eat rotten cheese or kiss Matt.  
  
"Okay..." Lizzie said. She leaned back on a pillow, and threw a piece of popcorn in her mouth. "Hmm..." she ponder, "Oh! Truth, Miranda Sanchez. Have you ever kissed a boy?"  
  
I froze. I didn't want to tell Lizzie! I took a deep breath. "On the cheek or on the lips?"  
  
Lizzie's eyes widened. "Uh...uh...either."  
  
"Neither," I lied, grabbing some popcorn, "Now lets stop playing this stupid game and watch some movies."  
  
***********  
  
Hmm? You likie? OOOHHH yeah, like I already said, I am GROOVY CRANAPPLE CLOG! Review!!!! 


	4. Love at Last

Wow! I can't believe the response I'm getting for this story! Its awesome! Thanx you guys!  
  
Disclaimer: dont own it  
  
***********  
  
Gordo couldn't avoid me forever. He knew that. I knew that. So I guess it was fate that brought us together in History, partnered up for a project on the French Revoulution. We were at the Digital Bean, a new hangout that just opened up, discussing project ideas.  
  
"So, I was thinking we could present the project while softly playing some music from Lez Miserables in the background...Gordo? Hello?" I sighed. "What wrong with you? You're usually all giddy and excited over projects."  
  
He shrugged. "Nothing."  
  
I put my hand on his, shoulder, and he jumped. "Gordo, we can't avoid the subject. You kissed me. I kissed you back. I have your shirt in my closet and I go and smell it every freakin day! So lets talk!"  
  
Gordo looked at me, and I melted. He was so adorable. "Miranda...I like you." He looked at his lap, twiddling his thumbs. "I know I'm no Ethan Craft, but...will you..."  
  
At that moment Gordo and I shared our second kiss. I kissed him. He was babbling, and I knew how he would go rambling...so I kissed him. Hoping that was enough proof to tell him how I felt.  
  
"Be my girlfriend?" he finished, breathless.  
  
I laughed. "Yes. But..." I wondered how Lizzie would feel. She had just lost her best friend; I didn't want her to feel like she had lost her other two.  
  
"Lizzie." Gordo had read my mind. "We don't have to tell her. Or at least...just yet."  
  
"That sounds for the best," I said. I smiled. Gordo smiled at me. I smiled at him, and took his cute, doofy glasses and put them on. Everything was so blurry...tried to walk to the door, but tripped. Then I found Gordo, and he took off the glasses, and everything was clear again.  
  
Funny how it was kind of like my life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The night after Gordo and I started going out, I was having a good dream. I was stranded on a desert island, and Gordo gave me a coconut. We cracked it opon it it was a shoe. A cranapple-colored clog. Groovy. Dreams.  
  
I was at the part where an island cheif dressed in a chicken costume was marrying us when I felt someone wake me. I was pushed out of dreamland. My father stood there, grinning.  
  
"School, already?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.  
  
"No school for you tommorow," Dad said, "And its only 2:30 in the morning. Come on! We're going to the hospital. Your mom's having the baby!"  
  
I jumped out of bed. I was so exicted! Finally, after nine long months of waiting! My little sister was on her way!  
  
************  
  
"She's little and tiny and oh! I can't wait for you to see her."  
  
I sat there at lunch, gushing about Cassandra Rosa Sanchez. Lizzie stirred her pudding suspiciously, trying to get rid of a thick brown lump in it. "Ugh..." she said, disgusted at the foods quality, "Well, you're so lucky, Miranda. Lucky you didn't end up with a little brother from Hell aka Matt!"  
  
"What did he do this time?" Gordo asked, grinning.  
  
"The little dirk switched the maple syrup with liquid soap! I mean, who has time to do that? He needs to get...a...life!" She tried to pull her spoon out of the pudding cup, but it was stuck. She picked up the pudding by the spoons handle and beat it on the side of the table, but to no avail. "Well, I guess THATS for the best," she mumbled, "I don't want this tacky glue in my digestive system." She threw it in the trash.  
  
I giggled.  
  
That afternoon, Gordo and I went on our first real date.  
  
We went to the movies. We decided to see the Libby McIntire Movie, which is based on my favorite TV show, Libby McIntire. They go to Rome, and I here Libby and her friend Waldo finally hook up!  
  
"I'd like some Milk Duds and a Pepsi."  
  
"That'll be eight bucks!"  
  
I reached into my purse for the money, but Gordo reached over and handed the guy a ten.  
  
After we found a seat, I looked into his eyes and said, "You didn't have to do that."  
  
He shrugged. "I wanted to." And I rested my head and his shoulder, and we enjoyed the movie.  
  
*********  
  
Ahh...another chapter. Please review! I'm glad ya'll like this story. 


	5. Things Come Crashing Down

Do ever realize that when you think things are absolutely perfect, it all comes crashing down?  
  
I am now sitting on my bed, absolutely weak from cryiing. I feel like dying, and I don't know what to do. Here is what happened.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Miranda, I got you a cookie."  
  
I smiled at Gordo shyly as he slipped me the big chocolate chip cookie. He was such a good boyfriend. He always walked me to class and never was late. He remembered my favorite movies and drink and colors, and gave me flowers for no reason.  
  
He was a true romantic.  
  
"Sub today in English," Lizzie said as she walked up, "I heard he was a real wacko."  
  
I laughed, and slipped the cookie into my purse. I would eat that during English.  
  
I walked in, taking a seat between Lizzie and Gordo. I had never seen this sub before; he must have been new.  
  
"Hello," he said, "I am Mr. Dig. Mrs. Harris has had her baby, and I will be replacing her for the next three months."  
  
Everyone cheered. No one had liked Mrs. Harris.  
  
"I am assigning a writing assignment."  
  
Everyone stopped cheering.  
  
"You are to write a poem," Mr. Dig said, "A poem that really comes from the heart."  
  
"Thats stupid!" Someone (someone who sounded an swful lot like Danny Kessler) shouted from the back.  
  
Mr. Dig ignored him. "I really want you to put feeling into this. Emotion! Straight from the heart! Got it? I will be grading this on the amount of effort it looks like you put in it."  
  
I tapped my pencil on my chin. What did I feel strongly enough about to write a poem about. I really liked chocolate pudding...Suddenly I looked to the left of me, where Gordo was already writing feverishly. Gordo. My boyfriend.  
  
I began to write.  
***********************  
  
"Mom, will she not stop SCREAMING?! I'm trying to do my homework!"  
  
I slipped my headphones on to cover up the sound of the wailing baby. I was putting the finsihing touches on my poem about Gordo. Of course, I never mentioned his name; did I want to die of embarrassment. No, I just called him 'you.' That was vague enough.  
  
I let my head sway to the music that filled my ears. I really liked this song. I stood up and fell on my bed. It was Hilary Duff, a real xool singer that everyone said Lizzie looked like. Lizzie, of course, didn't think she could look like someone so famous and pretty. Oh well.  
  
How it happens  
I don't care  
If it's rainin'  
Or what I wear  
I know today is taking me  
Where I'm meant to be.  
  
I thought about Gordo. He was sweet and gorgeous. His hair smelled real good too. Very...  
Gordo-y. That was a good thing. His kisses felt real good, too. Like it was actually an angel kissing you...or something. I was never very good at thinking up analagies.  
  
Doesn't matter where I go  
With my boy shoes  
And my rock star phone  
I'm waiting for a friend to call  
Or the rain to fall.  
  
I went to my backpack and opened it up. I had some math homework to do, too. Searching for my math book, I came opon a blue notebook. I opened it and looked inside the front cover.  
  
David Gordon.  
  
Gordo must have accidently given me his notebook by mistake. I flipped through it. God, Gordo was so smart! It amazed me.  
  
  
Life goes by  
Who knows why  
  
[chorus]  
I can't wait for the world to spin  
I can't wait to be happenin'  
Ooh, What's it gonna take  
  
I can't wait for the time to come  
When I'll be shining like the sun  
I can't wait (I can't wait)  
  
  
I found his English poem. I decided to read it. I mean, it wasn't like it was invading his privacy. We were boyfriend and girlfriend, and what could Gordo have to hide?  
  
  
Bum bum bum  
Bum bum bum  
Bum bum bum  
Yeah.  
  
I read his poem.  
Theres this girl I know.  
She's my sunshine and my joy.  
She smells like strawberries and laughs like melodies.  
I'm no writer, and this poem can't do her justicve.  
  
She has hair like beams of light,  
Long, gold, wonderful tresses.  
That you want to kiss and kiss.  
And eyes like sapphires glowing in the light.  
  
Theres this girl I know.  
I've known her forever and its seems like all of the sudden  
Things are different.  
Do I want to be her friend,  
Or more.  
  
I stared at that poem. I re-read it and re-read it, trying to make sense of it. But I could only come to one conclusion, and it was a conclusion I didn't like. Gordo loved Lizzie. Not me.   
  
Hot, salty tears filled my eyes and poured over. I wanted to scream. How could he?! How could he lead me on like this? Was it a joke? Was he laughing about it right now?  
  
I ran out of my room. As soon as I removed the headphones, I could hear Cassie screaming at the top of her lungs. The high-pitching wailing only encouraged my heart to beat faster, and I ran out of the house, just running to get as far away fromt hat notebook as possible. I didn't even stop and realize I had left my CD player on the floor, still playing.  
  
Everybody has their day  
Where things just seem  
To go their way  
An angel's gonna  
Smile on me  
When it's meant to be  
'Cause anything's possible  
No matter how incredible  
You never know who I might meet  
On this crowded street  
  
Life goes on  
Like a song  
  
I can't wait for the world to spin  
I can't wait to be happenin'  
Ooh, what's it gonna take  
  
I can't wait for the time to come  
When I'll be shining like the sun  
I can't wait  
  
I haven't got forever  
And I haven't got all day  
Oooh, I don't want my world to stay the same  
So where's a magic moment  
To carry me away  
  
I can't wait for the world to spin  
I can't wait to be happenin'  
Ooh, what's it gonna take  
  
I can't wait for the time to come  
When I'll be shining like the sun  
I can't wait  
  
I can't wait for the world to spin  
I can't wait to be happenin'  
I can't wait  
  
I can't wait  
********************************  
  
Oh, pooooooooor Miranda! But it isn't over yet! I think Gordo has what I like to call "Winne Cooper Syndrome". (Oh, I'm so confused, I don't know what love is or who I like) Err, I always hated her. Okay, I'll update real soon! 


	6. Rainy Days

Yuck. That last chapter was horrible. I'm not surprised I got so few reviews on it. But to make up for it, this chapter will be alot better.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
*******************  
  
It had started to rain.  
  
I was soaked from head to toe by the time I reached the Gordons. There was no car in the driveway, and for a second I considered going home. Maybe nobody was there. No...I had to clear my mind.  
  
Shivering and shaking, I rang the doorbell.  
  
I squeezed out my hair and my soaking shirt as I waited. I rang the doorbell again. *Maybe no one is home...*  
  
Suddenly I heard Gordo's voice call out. "I'm coming!"  
  
The door opened and there he was. He wasn't wearing his glasses and was already in his pajamas, a thin white t-shirt and loose, dark green plaid pants. He looked so incredibly adorable I almost forgot why I was there.  
  
Then I remembered.  
  
Before he had a chance to say Hi, I pushed him against the wall and stared him straight in the eye. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Gordon?"  
  
Gordo stared at me. "Huh...Miranda, what are you talking about?"  
  
I blinked away tears. "Gordo, I read your poem! You love Lizzie! So why the hell did you lead me on like this...make me think you liked me? Right now, I am angrier at you then I was with Kate. You betrayed me in the worst way, Gordo. You kissed me; you said you loved me. But it was a lie. A lie, a lie, a lie."  
  
"Miranda, it wasn't a lie." Gordo couldn't look into my eyes. "I am not going to lie to you; the poem was about Lizzie, and I do have feelings for her. But I have feelings for you, too. Strong ones. I'm just...so confused."  
  
I bit my lip. Then I decided on something. A very hard decision. I kissed Gordo on the cheek. For a second I saw hope glimmer in his eye. "Thats to remember me by," I said, taking a step back, "Because I don't want someone who can't love me 100%. So until you make up your mind..."   
  
I didn't finish my sebtence. I simply turned around, tears flowing freely now, and walked out into the rain.  
  
**************************  
  
"Miranda, things have been a bit tense between you and Gordo the last week. Is there something you two aren't telling me? A problem?"  
  
Lizzie lay on her bed, flipping through a Teen magazine. "Nah," I said, waving her question off, "No problems. I dunno...I haven't noticed things being tense."  
  
Lizzie shrugged. "Whatever." She rolled off her stomach and into an Indian style position. "Miranda, do you think Ivan Sullivan is cute?"  
  
I furrowed my brow. "Ivan Sullivan? Who's he?"  
  
Lizzie waved her hand around in the air, trying to think of a way to make me remember. "Um...um...oh! He's the kid who used to trip you in third grade!"  
  
"Ohhhh," I said, remembering well, "The paste eater."  
  
"Well, he's not a paste eater anymore," Lizzie said matter-of-factly, "In fact, Lacey Kellinger said the Macy Barnwell said that Jenni Sullivan, Ivan's sister, said that Ivan likes you. I think he's going to ask you out."  
  
A pain stung in my heart. It was too soon...but what explanation would I give? Lizzie would definately want to to know why I didn't want to go out with a cute boy. And I couldn't really say I just broke up with Gordo, and in a big way.  
  
"Oh...really?" I pretended to be absorbed in the copy of CosmoGirl I was reading. Lizzie snatched the magazine up.   
  
"Let's call him," she said, "His number is in my yearbook."  
  
So we got out Lizzie's yearbook from fifth grade and turned to the inside. "Here it is: You rock, don't ever change. Ivan. 555-2632." She giggled and picked up the phone, dialing Ivan's number. "Hello? Mrs. Sullivan? Can I speak to Ivan?"  
  
A few seconds later..."Hi? Ivan? This is Lizzie. Lizzie McGuire? Yeah. Well...I was wondering...do you like anyone? Reeeeeeeally...Really? Oh, yeah, she's right here." She handed the phone to me. "He likes you!"  
  
I spoke nervously into the phone. "Hello? Ivan?"  
  
"Oh, hey Miranda." Ivan's voice was cool and calm. I had an uneasy feeling he'd done this many times before, "Do you want to go out to the movies Friday?"  
  
Whoa. He got to the point. "Uh...sure. What do you want to see?"  
  
Ivan thought. "Ummm...you chicks like that Libby McIntire, don't you? Lets see that?"  
  
This brought on painful memories of when Gordo and I had seen that together, not long ago. "Um...I've seen it. Lets see something else."  
  
*************  
NOOOOOOOO!!!! Miranda's got a date with someone else! AND someone who says, "You chicks." Err....I feel like I'm leaving a review for my own story. Oh well. All is not lost. Review PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Ivan the Terrible

Oh noooooooooo! The review's have really slowed down for this. But I guess thats what I get for going almost a week without updating. People lose interest.   
  
But on the flip side, OH MY GOSH. Libby McIntire has gotten THIRTY reviews since I first put it up last night! Thanx you guys! You really appreciate me! *sniff* I'm truly touched.  
  
I had a really hard time deciding what to do about the Miranda/Gordo/Lizzie thing. Hope you understand and enjoy my decision.  
  
**************************************  
Ch. 7: Ivan the Terrible  
**************************************  
  
  
"What can we do with this hair?"  
  
It was Friday, and Lizzie was helping me get ready for my 'big date' with Ivan Sullivan. Honestly, she was more excited than I was. I didn't really want to go out with him. Still, maybe it would help me get over Gordo.  
  
Lizzie brushed a little bit of blush over my cheeks. "You are really lucky. Did you know you and Ivan have the potential to become a big time couple at school?"  
  
But I didn't want to be a couple with Ivan! He tripped me in third grade all the time, and I thought he was a jerk, really. Then why was I submitting to this?  
  
Because I wanted to hurt Gordo. That was really why.  
  
"So...um...is Ethan dating anyone?" I asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
Lizzie gave a romantic sigh. "No...not currently. Do you think he likes me? I mean, he talked to me the other day at recess. "(A/N: We had recess in sixth grade. That was the last year we did. Do you think they would. Oh well. Back to the story.)  
  
I shrugged. "I don't know..." The doorbell rang, and I tensed up. "Guess that's my date," I said, standing up and going downstairs slowly.  
  
Ivan looked good. I admit that. He was the exact opposite of Gordo, though. He had straight, white blonde hair, and big green eyes. He was tall and dashing and pretty muscular for a twelve year old. But I felt uncomfortable around him. I couldn't explain it.  
  
We walked to the Cineplex. It was only about fifteen minutes away. We didn't talk much. Gordo and I always talked. Ivan just held my hand in his, and walked slowly. I noticed he had very nice, maicured hands. No polish or anyting, of course...but defiantely proffesionally done.  
  
We had just entered the theater when I heard a familiar voice behind me. "Why the heck would Ivan go out with YOU?!"  
  
And there was Kate and her cheer posse. "He's almost popular," she continued, "It must be a joke."  
  
She waved her hand, and the other girls followed her. I noticed Claire giving me a particularly evil glare.   
  
I was frozen with fear. That possibility had never entered my mind. What if it WAS a joke? Not that I really liked Ivan, but I didn't want to be humiliated.  
  
"Don't let them bother you," Ivan said as he handed me a Pepsi, "I used to go out with Claire...she's a little bitter."  
  
Ah. So it made sense. But still...Kate's comment affected me. What if...  
  
After the movie was over, Ivan and I went to the Digital Bean. It was crowded, because it was a Friday night. "Why don't we go somewhere else?" he asked, "Somewhere less crowded." I nodded, not tinking.  
  
We went to the park. It was dark and empty. A cold breeze chilled me. This was the same place Gordo had first kissed me. Gordo...I hadn't thought of him for hours.  
  
I was lost in my thoughts when Ivan suddenly forced his lips on mine. This was no sweet Gordo kiss-this was a full-blown, tongue in mouth, disgusting, horrible make-out kiss. I tried to get away, but Ivan held onto me tight. Tears started to form in my eyes as I struggled to get away. He wasn't trying to rape me or anything; he just wanted to make out. But I felt disgusting and dirty and I didn't want to do this.  
  
Finally I squirmed out of his arms. "What are you doing?" he asked, obviously pissed off that I was putting up such a fight.   
  
"What are YOU doing?" I asked, sending his own question straight back at him.  
  
"This is a date," Ivan said, standing up and looking at me menacingly, "And if you're not going to make out with me, I'll find someone who will." He sent one final glare at me. "Slut." He stormed away, angry.  
  
I fell down on a started to cry. Why was sixth grade turning out to be so hard? Last year I was happy; this year things were miserable. I wished I could go back and change things. Go back and refuse to read Gordo's notebook. Then I would never know he liked Lizzie, and things would be okay...  
  
"Miranda? Are you alright?"  
  
I wiped my eyes and looked up. "Gordo. What are you..."  
  
He stepped out from under a streetlight. He was holding a rose, wrapped in tissue paper. I ignored it.  
  
He looked around. "So wheres your date?"  
  
"It didn't turn out like I expected." I turned away from him.  
  
"Oh." He looked down at the flower. "I brought this for you," he mumbled. He held out the flower.   
  
I snatched it from him, threw it on the ground, and crushed it under my shoe, grinding the red petals into the concrete.  
  
"I guess I deserve that," he said quietly. He looked up at the stars. "Miranda, I don't want to lose you."  
  
"I don't want to lose you either, Gordo," I said, finally looking into his eyes. His blue, blue eys. "But...things can't be the way they were before. Its impossiblr for me to just forget what happened." I hugged Gordo. Holding his warm body, squeezing my eyes shut, I never wanted to let go. If we could just stay like this forever...  
  
But it couldn't, didn't last forever. Gordo sat back. "So what are we going to do?"  
  
I held my breath. "We...could try being just friends again."  
  
"Just friends?"  
  
I smiled, and touched his cheek. "If its meant to be, things will work themselves out." I stood up. "I should get going."  
  
"Walk you home?"  
  
I paused. "...Sure."  
  
********************************************  
  
Don't kill me. I couldn't just erase Gordo's feelings about Lizzie. AND I'm trying to make it kinda fit into the real show. But I dunno...I may change my mind.   
  
I think that there might be some more things on the Kate issue next chapter. I don't know. Maybe I'll bring in a new problem. E-mail me if you have any ideas more that. Strawberrytoast4ever@starplace.com 


	8. Christmastide

I want any fans of this story to read my other stories:  
  
Libby McIntire (Just plain fun)  
Can't Live Another Day (This is sappy, sappy , fluffy LG)  
The Girl Nobody Noticed (Despressing, angsty Parker story..with murder.)  
  
THANX!  
  
***************************************  
  
Christmastime. It was my favorite time of the year, even though it was never very Christmasy here like it was 'back home' in New York. There is was a snowy winter wonderland. Here its seventy-five degrees out, and I'm wearing capris on Christmas Eve.  
  
Gordo and I have really repaired our friendship in the last few months. It hardly hurts anymore. Sure, sometimes, if I catch him staring at Lizzie, it stings...but I just tell myself that somedays, maybe Lizzie catches him staring at me.  
  
But I wasn't going to let that rule my life.   
  
"Honey? Will you pass me that box of garland?" I handed the big cardboard box to my mother, and stared out the window. "I want snow."  
  
Mom sighed. "I know you do. We go through this every Christmas. But to have it snow here in Hillridge...its simply not possible."  
  
I sighed, staring out the window again, looking at the little girls across the street, playing in shorts and tee shirts. Had they ever even seen snow?  
  
The phone rang. "I'll get it!" I screamed, even though everyone already knew I would. I scrambled to my feet and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Merry Christmas, Miranda!"  
  
I sat down on the couch. "And a Happy Hannukah to you, Gordo. Are you coming to the party tonight?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Miranda. Christmas Eve, my two best friends, cookies, and egg nog? I'd be crazy to skip that."  
  
I giggled. Sometimes Gordo was just so...unbearably cute. The things he'd say, simple as they were made me just want to kiss him. ...And there I go again, wallowing in self-pity. Wah, wah, wah, I miss having Gordo as my boyfriend, wah,wah, wah. Baby.  
  
**************************  
  
"Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me  
I've been an awful good girl  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Santa baby, an '54 convertible, too, light blue  
I'll wait up for you dearSanta baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be oh so good  
If you'd check off my Christmas list  
Boo doo bee doo..."  
I giggled as Gordo and I danced. He was mouthing to lyrics to the song and looking very funny. I picked a mini pizza off the snack table and stuffed it in his mouth. He acted shocked, then smiled as he licked the pizza sauce off his lips. "You are so weird..." I muttered.  
  
"Me?" he asked, "You're the one who shoves Bagel Bites into random peoples mouths!"  
  
"You're not random! You're Gordo!" The song stopped and another one started. Gordo let go of my hands. "I think I owe McGuire this one." And he went to dance with Lizzie.  
  
I sighed. We had been having such a good time, I had almost forgotten we weren't...WE anymore.  
  
"Something bothering you, Mija?"  
  
Mija. Thats what my mom calls me. It means daughter in Spanish, I think. Mom was born and raised in Albany, but she still pretends like she knows how to speak Spanish. Which she doesn't.  
  
"No." But my eyes were getting all teary and misty, and it was pretty obvious I was lying.  
  
"Tell me all about it, Mija."  
  
So I spilled. Every little detail about the kiss, the dating, the poem, the break up, and Ivan. Everything. And after it was all out I felt so...much...better.  
  
Mom just stared at me for a second, as if she didn't know what to do. "Well, Miranda..." she finally said, "I think...if you still have feeling for Gordo, you should talk to him. Tell him how you feel, and things will work out like they're supposed to.  
  
Typical mom advice. She had probably got that out of a book. Chapter six of good Parenting: When Your Daughter is In A Twisted Love Triangle Involving Her Two Best Friends, and How to Cope With the Problem.  
  
Still, it couldn't hurt.  
  
I walked up to Gordo. He was drinking egg nog, and standing alone. "Gordo, I need to talk to you."  
  
He noticed the serious in my eyes immediatly. "Miranda...?"  
  
He followed me. We stood right next to the hallway. I was shaking. "Gordo...I still really like you."  
  
He stared at me. Suddenly I felt him take me hand in his. "I...still like you too Miranda. And maybe...if we try to work through this together, we can make it work, instead of just waiting around, waiting for feelings to evaporate."  
  
I smiled, took a deep breath, and looked at the ceiling. "Gordo?" I said softly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Look up."  
  
And we kissed under the mistletoe.  
  
**********************  
  
You KNEW there was going to be a mistletoe scene as soon as you knew it was Christmas, didn't you?  
  
I know I said in the last chap they would just be friends, and I wanted it to fit in with the real story, BUTA I COULDN'T TAKE IT!!!!!!! I wanted romance! 


	9. Babysitting and Disaster

AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! I just got back from the movie theater!!!!! I saw the Lizzie McGuire movie and it was FABULOUS. Although...two little things and I'll get back to my wonderful babble.  
  
1) I missed Miranda and the Tudge. I think the movie was still good without Miranda, though (ALTHOUGH I LOVE MIRANDA!!!!!!!!) because...well...she didn't really fit in well with the story, and I don't think Kate would have benefitted as much from the movie if Miranda was there. But the Tudge...oh, I could see him hitting on Italian girls and doing this and that and WOW. I wonder where he was. I doubt he opted for Waterslide Wonderland.  
  
2) The kiss was a little rushed and out of place and left you hanging. The book (which I read a month ago) builds up to the kiss more, and theres a scene after it.   
  
Otherwise, AWESOME. My mom liked it too (I saw it with my Mommy cuz I loooooooove her).   
  
  
  
I missed the live chat with Adam Lamberg. I was ready to commit suicide!!!!!!!!!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie or Miranda or any of the other characters. (Though I'd like to own Gordo. Or at least a lawn gnome)  
  
AHHHHH! There are going to be Lizzie's DVDs later this year!!! Oh yeah, I'm being them all, baby. Especially First Kiss, Gordo and the Dwarves, Between a Rock and A Bra Place, Those Freaky McGuires and Lizzie and Kate's Big Adventure!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Miranda, honey, I'm gonna need you to babysit Cassie tomorrow."  
  
My jaw dropped at the very suggestion. No, I wanted to say, No, Gordo and I are supposed to have our very first date since we got back together tomorrow. Tomorrow is supposed to be our sweet, romantic day.  
  
But since I'm not allowed to date until middle school, I kept my mouth shut.  
  
After Mom left, I grabbed my phone, and dialed Gordo's number. He answered, and I felt warm all over when I heard his voice. "Hey, Miranda."  
  
I hated telling him this. He had been planning for a week to get things ready for tomorrow. "Um...Gordo? Bad news. I have to cancel for tomorrow. Mom needs me to babysit."  
  
Gordo was silent for s few minutes, and I held my breath. I could practically hear him thinking. "...we can make this work," he finally said.  
  
I grinned. My smart guy. "How?" I asked, leaning against the backboard of my bed.  
  
"Simple," Gordo said, "I can cover there and...well, it'll be a surprise." I giggled. Giggled. I had been perpetually happy since Gordo and I got back together.  
  
"Okay..." I said, smiling, "Then, I'll see you tomorrow at one?"  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was applying my new cranapple lipgloss when the doorbell rang. I smoothed out my purple skirt and ran downstairs.  
  
I was greeted with a bouquet of various flowers when I opened the door. I aquealed with delight and flung my arms around Gordo. "You are such a sweetie," I whispered, then kissed him on the cheek.  
  
He grinned, and tapped my nose. "I have more in store, my dear."  
  
He called me dear!  
  
He pulled Lilo and Stitch ( my absolute favorite cartoon ever) from behind his back. We had just put it in the DVD player when a long wail started to come from upstairs. "Oh yeah," I said, "Cassie. I better...uh...go check on her."  
  
I ran upstairs, and scooped my wailing sister into my arms. "You better stop crying," I scolded gently, "I'm on a date!" She continued to scream. I sighed. "Come on," I said sweetly, "We'll go get you a bottle and then you can watch Lilo and Stitch with us. That sound good?"  
  
More crying. I rolled my eyes and went downstairs.  
  
After I gave her a bottle, Cassie quieted down and we were able to enjoy the movie.   
  
Then, at the part where Lilo was teaching Stitch to be like Elvis, Gordo leaned voer and kissed me. I smiled, then took his cheek in mine and began to kiss him deeply. Soon, we were making out.  
  
Making out! And I bet Kate had never even been kissed. (I was starting to hate her more and more every day.)  
  
Our 'fun time' was interrupted by the ringing of the phone, though. Darn. This things came on the worst time.  
  
I picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Miranda Sanchez?"  
  
"Yes...who is this?"  
  
"This is Trooper Philipson of the Hillridge Police. Miranda, I hate to tell you this, but...theres been an accident."  
  
I felt my face go pale and my body go numb. An accident. My mind was in chaos.  
  
"Are my parents okay?" It had to be my mom and dad. Please let them be alive!  
  
"They're alive, Miranda." I breathed a sigh of relief, and the trooper kept talking. "They're both at Hillridge Memorial Hospital. Your mother is unconcious and you Dad is a little better. I'm...so sorry."  
  
I hung up in a daze. "Miranda...whats the matter?" Gordo had a look of true concern on his face, and he put his arm around me.   
  
"My mom..." I said, "My dad...there was an accident."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mrs. Gordon drove me to the hospital. She didn't ask about the lipgloss smudges on Gordo's face or why he smelled like Victoria's Secret Garden's Love Spell. She simply drove us there.  
  
The McGuires were already there. Mrs. McGuire immediatly relieved me of the suddenly heavy weight of Cassie. Lizzie and I cried, our arms around each other. She said if worst came to worst, I could come and live with her and be her sister. But that wouldn't happen, she said. My parents would be fine.  
  
We had been there for hours when the doctor came out, and told me that both Mom and Dad would live. But they would be hospitalized for a few weeks; was there anywhere I could stay?  
  
"We'll take her in," Mrs. McGuire said, "For however long; it doesn't matter."  
  
Lizzie gave me a small smile. We could live like sisters and best friends. We'd stay up all night talking and sharing secrets, and in a few weeks I could go home to my mom and dad. Then my stomach gave a lurch.  
  
How was I going to continue my relationship with Gordo, and keep it secret, living right under the McGuires roof?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dun, dun, dun! A plot twist! Please review! 


End file.
